


HYDRA

by Shadow27



Series: Spider-Man one-shots [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Field Trip, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow27/pseuds/Shadow27
Summary: When Peter was young he was kidnapped by HYDRA, years later Tony Stark finds him on the streets.(Peter isn't Spider-man but he does have his powers)





	HYDRA

At the age of four, his parents died. At the age of six, he was taken by HYDRA. At the age of seven, he was experimented on and inherited the DNA of a spider. At the age of eight, he was covered in scars. At the age of ten, he was their best weapon. At the age of eleven, he tried to escape for the fiftieth time. At the age of twelve, he went on his first mission. At the age of thirteen, he had to make his first kill. At the age of fourteen, he was sent on his first solo mission; he never came back. At the age of fifteen, he was found on the streets by Tony Stark.

Most of Peter Parker's memories were bad, like really bad. He can't remember his life before he was taken by HYDRA, but he knew he was happy. He can't remember his parents, but he knew they were happy together, until his parents died in a plane crash and he was put in the system. He lived in an orphanage till he was six and taken by HYDRA. HYDRA is all he can remember. The screams of the other children at night. The drips of blood on the ground. The quiet sobs of the others at night. The burning of his muscles after HYDRA made him fight for hours on end. The cries of the children whose mother he had killed. The laugh of his torturer. Those were the things he will never forget but wants to forget the most.

When he was sent on his first solo mission, he took his chance and faked his own death. He always was the smartest one there, so it wasn't that hard to do. He only had to get his hands on a dead body, insert his tracker chip in the corps, and blow up the place so that the body couldn't be recognized anymore. He was already in New York when HYDRA confirmed him dead. He never thought he would ever be able to escape that place, but he did.

He lived on the streets for a year, stealing food and clothes, before Tony Stark found him. To earn a little money, Peter upgraded Stark phones for a small price. He always loved engineering even though HYDRA taught him. A few weeks after his fifteenth birthday, Tony Stark walked up to him. He thought Stark was going to be mad at him for upgrading his phones but something else happened.

Flashback

Peter was standing on a street corner in Queens, with his belongings in his backpack and a blanket on the ground next to him, when a man in a three-piece suit and sunglasses walked up to him. Peter immediately recognized the man from both his HYDRA years and his year on the street from the cover magazines in street corner shops. HYDRA always told him Tony Stark was a bad man and that he hurt people, but Peter never believed that. He knew the bad guys were the ones who were keeping him in that closed off facility.

Instead of freezing or running away upon seeing the man like any other person would in that situation, Peter stayed where he was, paying attention to the man that stopped right in front of him.

"Are you the kid that's upgrading my tech?" asked the man. Peter crossed his arms over his chest. He knew he was taking a defensive stance, but he didn't care if the man knew or not. When he was still with HYDRA he knew not to talk back, but on the streets, he learned it was needed.

"What's it to you?" The man took of his glasses and looked him straight in the eye, confused why this kid was talking to him like that.

"Well, that's my tech you're upgrading, and probably earning money with. Not that I care you make money off it, I have enough. I just want to know why?"

"I need the money," answered Peter. Stark nodded.

"Yes, I got that but why? Do you want to buy a car? Don't your parents make enough money?" At the mention of his parents, hurt flashed in his eyes and his eyes went glassy. Peter tried to hide it, but Tony already saw it. The man's eyes flickered to the blanket on the ground and then Peter's dirty clothes. "You live on the streets, don't you kid?" Peter didn't answer, he just stared at the ground. He expected the billionaire to look at him disgustingly, curse him out and walk away from him like everyone else did when they found out, but the man placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look at me kid." Peter looked at him. "I've seen the upgrades you made, they're great." Peter's eyes lit up a little. It surprised the man. When he first looked the boy in the eyes, they seemed empty and sad, now they had a little light in them.

"Tell you what. You look like a great kid with a lot of talent and you can't live out on the streets. You look like a toothpick. How 'bout I give you a place to stay, meals and all, and in return you come work for me. How does that sound?" He had a hopeful look in his eyes. Peter frowned. the last time someone told him he could have a home, he ended up being experimented on and tortured, so he kindly declined.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark, but no thanks. You don't know me, and you don't want to. I'm broken. Broken to the point that I can't be fixed. It's safer for the both of us if I say no, so thank you for the offer sir, but I'm gonna have to decline," said Peter in a hurtful voice and a sad look in his eyes. Tony frowned, he expected the boy to cheer up, maybe smile, and accept his offer but this completely surprised him. After a few minutes of silence Peter looked at the ground and turned around, walking away, but he was stopped.

"Wait!" Peter turned around. "What if you take the deal and if you don't like it you can leave any time you want. I won't force you to stay, that's completely up to you." The billionaire had a hopeful look in his eyes. He really wanted to help and get to know this kid.

Peter thought about it. It couldn't hurt to try right? He couldn't remember the last time he slept in a normal bed. He always had to sleep on some hay when he was with HYDRA. The last time was probably eleven years ago. He walked back to the man and stuck out his hand.

"Deal. I get to leave whenever I want." Stark smiled brightly and grasped the boy's hand, shaking it. "Deal. Come on, grab your stuff. The car is waiting."

Peter already had his most important stuff in his backpack, so he didn't need to grab anything else. Tony noticed and lead the way to the parked car across the street. They got in and the driver drove away. Peter looked at the man.

"So, where do we start?"

"How about we start with you telling me your name?" Peter smiled a little.

"Peter. Peter Parker."

End of flashback

Later, when they got to the Avengers Tower, Stark showed him his new room on the ninety-first floor. Peter found out that he needed a badge to get into the tower, and Tony assured him he would get his own custom-made badge so that he can go on the floors he needed to be. He fit right in.

At first, he started out with the interns, but Stark quickly found out that the work there was way too easy for Peter, so he got Peter to work with the head scientists for a few weeks. That turned out to be easy for Peter too so after those weeks of bonding between the two, Tony started to trust Peter more and more and even introduced him to Pepper, his CEO/ex fiancé. Pepper immediately loved the boy and made him spend some quality time with her and Stark. Eventually Tony asked Peter if he wanted to work with him in his lab. There Stark found out that Peter was even more intelligent then he first thought because the kid understood almost everything in his lab. For months they worked side by side and Peter enjoyed it a lot. He wasn't used to feeling happy but every time he got to work in the lab with Mr. Stark and made jokes and got to know each other he felt like he'd never wanted to leave.

Eventually Stark asked him if he wanted to go to school or be taught at home. Peter answered with that he had never gone to school before. Upon hearing that Stark frowned and assumed he was always home schooled until he had to live on the streets. They made the deal that Pepper could teach him about History, English Lit., Economics and Stark about engineering, science, biology, physics and mechanics. Engineering, science, physics and mechanics he learned with working on projects with Mr. Stark so after work Pepper mostly taught him and two days in the week Tony taught him biology.

In those months Peter never told Stark or Pepper what had happened to him and he wanted to keep it that way. Tony knew he had a hard past and told the kid that if he ever wanted to talk about it, he could talk to him. He never pressured the boy into telling him and he didn't look for it either. If Peter was ready to talk to him about it, Stark knew he would. But everything went to shit when Tony walked into Peter's room without knocking and saw the boy without a shirt.

Flashback

Peter went to change is clothes after a long day in the lab and working with oil, before he had dinner with Mr. Stark and Mrs. Potts, but Tony walked into his room right after he had taken his shirt off. At first Peter didn't hear Tony walk in but then he heard someone gasp. He quickly turned around and made eye contact with Mr. Stark. Stark was frozen in place and dropped the stack of books he had in his hands. The books fell on the ground with a loud 'bang'.

"What was that?" yelled Pepper from further down the hall. Peter could hear her walking towards them, but he couldn't get himself to act. Pepper walked in the room and froze upon seeing Peter, just like Tony. It was silent for a few seconds and then Pepper covered he mouth behind her hands, tears welling up in her eyes. Tony was still frozen in place, but Peter could see the horror in his eyes. He quickly began looking for a shirt, when he found one and tried to pull it on a hand stopped him.

"What happened to you Pete? Who did this?" asked Tony. His eyes held worry, but his voice sounded angry. Peter started thinking of an excuse, but his thoughts were interrupted by Pepper.

"Don't even think about lying Peter." Peter sighed. He had already carried this burden way too long. 'Maybe it would feel good to finally tell someone? Will they be disgusted by him? Will they kick him out?' Thought Peter.

"Please tell us Peter. We will love you no matter what. You warned me when we first met, and I decided to ignore it. We want to know what happened to you kid. We want to know you," said Tony softly, voice laced with concern and... love? Peter sighed, tears welled up in his eyes and then finally after years of not crying he felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. His eyes full of pain, sadness and guilt. Pain from every moment of torture. Sadness for the loss of his parents he had never even slightly healed form. Guilt for all the terrible things he had done.

The tears kept falling and he couldn't stop them, not like it mattered anymore. He broke down in front of the only two people on the planet who loved him. He let the tears fall and let Tony and Pepper embraced him in a tight hug. He cried for hours on end, still with Pepper and Tony embracing him. He vaguely remembered Pepper moving them towards his bed to lay down. Loud sobs escaped from his mouth and tears fell like a waterfall from his eyes. He broke down completely. He cried, cried for everything that had happened to him, and everything he did to others. That's what hurt him the most. He had to hurt others. He had to kill mothers in front of their children. He had to kill children in front of parents before killing them too. All because HYDRA forced him. They made him into the person he was today, and he hated himself for it.

Eventually he passed out from mental and physical exhaustion.

A few hours later he woke up in his bed, Tony and Pepper still laid down next to him, fast asleep. he sat up in his bed, throat feeling dry from crying so much. He looked at the clock; 5:27 AM, an hour and three minutes till his alarm would go off. He got of the bed, trying not to wake Tony or Pepper, and walked softly to his bathroom to get some water. He filled a glass with water and quickly drank it. When he put his glass down, he looked at his own reflection. His eyes were red and puffy, his hair was a mess and his upper body was covered in scars. The scars form; cuts, burns form chemicals, cigarettes, electricity, water, fire and extreme cold, and stab and bullet wounds. He could still remember that after he was tortured, he had to fix himself up. Tears welled up in his eyes again, but he blinked them away. He quickly washed his face, trying to look at least a little more presentable.

There was a knock on his open bathroom door. Peter looked up and saw Tony looking at him with a small smile on his face but worry clouded his eyes.

"You feeling any better?" Peter send him a small smile back. "Yeah, thank you for staying with me."

"No problem kiddo."

Peter walked out of the bathroom, to his closet. He grabbed a science pun shirt and put it on. Tony sat on the edge of Peter's bed, watching him carefully.

"Are you read to talk about it?" he asked carefully. Peter nodded without a thought. "Yes, after breakfast, I'm hungry as hell." Tony smiled at the boy, stood up and walked out of the room, Peter right behind him and a small genuine smile gracing his lips. He finally found a family.

End of flashback

After that, when Pepper joined them at the kitchen table, he told them about his past. They were all crying by the time he was done. He told them about when he was taken and what they did to him the first few years. Then he told them about how they experimented on him and he showed them his powers. He could walk on walls and the ceiling, he had a Spidey-sense, he had super-hearing, super-reflexes and he had a little super-speed. Those were the ones he knew of so far. He also told them about every mission he had been on and about every person he had killed. He told them about his big escape and how he survived on the streets.

Tony and Pepper had to do with the boy. He was so young and already went through so much. So, in return Tony told Peter about how he became Iron Man. He told him about the traumas that brought it him, but he also told him that if he feels guilty about the ones that died because of him, he also had to think about the ones that lived because of him. Because there is no victory without sacrifice.

Pepper told a few traumatizing stories about her life. Mostly were from when she came out as a lesbian to everyone and they weren't even close to what Tony and Peter had gone through, but they appreciated her trying to make them feel like they were not alone.

They became like a family that night and later that week Tony asked Peter if he could adopt him. Peter said that that would be difficult because he was supposed to be dead, but they found a solution. Tony faked a new birth certificate for Peter, one with still Parker as his surname, and a few weeks later he was Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark.

A week after that Peter accidentally called Tony 'dad' and a few days after that Pepper 'mom'. They all liked it, so it stuck. Another few weeks went by and Peter met the Avengers. Everyone was shocked to find a teenage boy on the couch after a few months of vacation and no missions.

Flashback

Peter was binge-watching Star Wars again for the billionth time when he heard the 'ping' of the elevator. Thought it was his dad or mom, but he froze when his Spidey-sense started tingling. He quickly sat his bowl of popcorn on the table in front of him and turned around. There stood earth's mightiest heroes, looking extremely confused. Black Widow was the first to speak.

"Who are you?"

"Peter Parker-Stark, ma'am." When they heard that they only became more confused.

"Stark had a kid?" spoke Sam. Peter sighed, not feeling like explaining himself.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y? Can you fetch dad for me please?" Peter almost never asked her to do anything. He still had to get used to her, but he liked the AI and sometimes loved talking to her about an idea he got.

"Of course, Peter," answered the AI kindly. In less than a minute Tony busted through the door.

"Why did you ask F.R.I- Oh I see," said Tony upon seeing the others in the room. "Well this is gonna take a while to explain." He sat down on the couch and gestured for the others to join him. Peter sat down next to his dad but pouted when he saw the movie was still playing and he missed ten minutes. The others all sat down around them.

End of flashback

After Tony had explained the Avengers what had happened, except for what happened to Peter; it was his choice to tell them or not, they had dinner together. Bruce and Peter bonded over their love for biochemistry and to the others he didn't talk that much in the beginning. That same week they all moved into the Avengers Tower and Peter started talking to them more. He sometimes told them parts about his past. They knew he was taken by HYDRA at a young age, that made them all angry, especially Bucky and Steve. They also knew of his traumas and scars. He didn't like talking about it much, but he didn't feel as lonely as before when he told them. He knew most of them had something traumatic happen to them in their past, and they told Peter about theirs too.

After a few weeks they were a big family. Every Saturday night was family night. they would all eat dinner together and after that a movie. Peter started to feel happy with them. He had Bucky with who he could talk about what HYDRA did to him. With Steve he could use his powers when they wanted to train, and Peter could have a good fighting match with Steve and Natasha. Natasha was like a second mother, especially after she started dating Pepper. She would always make sure he was happy and if he wasn't, she was there for him in any way he needed. Wanda was like a bigger sister to him and they did a lot of sister-brother things together. With Clint and Sam, he could pull off some great pranks on the others and play video games with them. Peter didn't see Rhodey very often because he had work stuff to do and he had his own place, but he was always there for family night. With Vision, Peter could talk about technology and with Bruce about biochemistry. Thor was often off worlds but when he was there, he would bring his brother Loki with him. Peter and Loki became friends quickly. Peter always helped Loki when he had a bad day and Loki helped him when he had one.

Talking with everyone about what had happened to him helped him a lot, it didn't make it go away, but it made it more bearable. There were still a few nights were in his sleep he was send back in his memories and he woke up laying in a pool of sweat or someone woke him up if he was screaming.

One morning Steve was making breakfast and had asked him about school. Peter had told him that Pepper and Tony taught him. Steve had frowned at that and asked him if he wouldn't prefer to go to a normal school. That made Peter think. He had never gone to school before, but he would love to have something normal in his crazy life. So, a week later he was enrolled in Midtown School of Science and Technology and about to start his first school year in his entire life.

Flashback

"Peter, wake up!" yelled a male voice from the kitchen, probably Steve, he was always up at this hour. Peter groaned in his pillow and eventually got out of bed. He quickly freshened up and made his was downstairs towards the kitchen. There he saw the entire team, his mom and his dad waiting for him to start breakfast.

"Why are you all up? It's seven in the morning," asked Peter as he sat down next to his dad and Natasha.

They almost never had breakfast all together. Peter, Steve, Sam and Bucky always woke up at six in the morning to go on a two hour long run, well, Steve, Bucky and Peter ran for two hours, Sam always quit after an hour sprinting. Then they would go back to the tower and eat breakfast. The others normally ate while they were on their run. After that he would join his dad in the labs and after a few hours he would go down to the intern levels or he would go to the gym and train with Steve and Bucky, sometimes Natasha and Clint joined them.

"We wanted to see you before your first day of school," said Wanda with a smile on her face, eyes twinkling. Peter smiled at all of them. He had never felt like he had a home, but that right there, that was his home, that was his family.

After they all ate breakfast together, Peter had to leave. Tony had wanted to bring him, but Peter said he would be fine, so Happy was going to drive him. He had met the man the same day he had met Tony. At first Happy wasn't so happy with the kid, he didn't trust him. After a few weeks of driving him places, which didn't happen often, and seeing him a lot with Pepper and Tony the kid grew on him. He acted like he hated the kid, but they all knew Happy had a soft spot for him.

When they arrived at the school, Peter got out and waved at Happy as he drove away. Peter wanted his High School years to be as normal as possible, so he wore one of his favorite science pun shirts, black pants and his worn-out shoes. He entered the building and it was already buzzing with other students. The school had sent his schedule, floor plan and locker number plus code through mail, he only had to figure out where his locker was. It wasn't that hard to find. He opened his locker and grabbed his books for his first two periods; science and biology. When the bell rung, he made his way to his first class. When he entered nobody payed attention to him, so he sat down in the back, behind a boy that was building something out of Legos. He wanted to grab his books when someone stood next to him.

"You're in my place newbie, get out," said a mean looking kid. Peter didn't want to argue or make any enemies, so he got up and sat down in the only available seat, next to the kid with Legos. the kid looked up at him surprised.

"You sure you want to sit there?" said the kid hopeful. Peter looked a little confused but nodded non the less. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm the freak. If you sit next to me, you won't make any new friends."

"You're not a freak. I've seen freaks and you look nothing like them," said Peter reassuringly. The boy smiled at him and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Ned," said the boy. Peter grasped his hand and shook it.

"Peter."

"Ew, you touched the fatass!" yelled the boy behind them, the same that told Peter to get out of his seat. Before the boy could say anything else a kind looking man walked into the classroom.

"Hello everyone, we have a new student with us today. Could you please introduce yourself," said the man up front. He looked at Peter, like every other student, waiting for him to introduce himself. Peter stood up from his seat.

"I'm Peter Parker," said Peter, hoping it was enough. The teacher sighed.

"Could you maybe tell us a little more about yourself? Like where you live and how old you are? What school you went to before?" Peter almost groaned out loud.

"I'm fifteen years old, live in Manhattan and I was home schooled for my entire life."

"Thank you, Peter. Why were you home schooled?" Peter didn't want anybody to know about him, or his past. His eyes turned cold and dark. It surprised the other students in the room.

"I don't talk about my past," he said coldly. The teacher's eyes widened a little and nodded. Peter sat back down and ignored the stares he got. Ned looked at him with worry and curiosity. He had never met anyone like Peter before and wondered what had happened to him that made him turn cold at the mention of his past.

The teacher started the lesson of that day. Peter didn't pay much attention to the man, he knew all of it already, HYDRA had taught him that already. Peter turned everyone and everything out and started on his homework. After half an hour he was done while the rest wasn't even halfway. He put his hand in the air and waited for the teacher, whom he had learned was named Roger Harrington, to notice him. When Mr. Harrington noticed him, he looked at Peter questionably.

"I'm finished." The class and the teacher looked at him in surprise. "Already?" asked the teacher. Peter nodded, brows furrowed, not understanding why they were surprised. It was easy science. He learned it at the age of eleven.

"Come here, I'll check it over for you," said Mr. Harrington. Peter obeyed and waited for the man to finish checking his work sheet. After a few minutes he looked at Peter.

"You have not made one mistake and you finished it way before anyone else did. Where did you learn to do this?" Peter froze and everyone noticed. Peter tried so hard not to think about the cuts his torturer made whenever he answered the question wrong. He tried so hard not to think about how he had to write the calculations down, so many times, until his hands bled. Peter was snapped back in the real world by a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the contact and looked at the person that dared to touch him. Ned.

"Peter? You okay?" Peter breathed in deeply. He could feel the stares of the others burn his skin. Peter swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said with a reassuring smile. He left his work sheet with the teacher and walked back to his seat, Ned right behind him. Half an hour later the bell rung. Everyone got up, ready to get to their next class. Peter and Ned had the exact same schedule and biology was their next class. When the walked out the door someone bumped his shoulder real hard.

"Watch where you're going freak!" yelled the same boy that called Ned a fatass. Peter furrowed his brows, "who is that kid?" He looked at Ned questionably.

"That's Flash, the bully of the school. The only reason he is here is because his parents are loaded with money and give a big monthly donation to the school," answered Ned clearly irritated at the bully. Peter nodded in understanding. He let Ned talk all the way to their next class. They sat down next to a girl with brown curly hair. She had a thick book in her hands, about, human bonding? Peter learned not to judge a book by its cover. Sadly, enough Flash was in the same class and sat a few rows to the left and back of them.

He grabbed his books and opened the page, which number was written on the board and quickly screened it over. It was something about cellular processes, Peter already learned all of that from Pepper and Bruce after he was introduced to him. Bruce had taught him on a senior college level of biology so cellular processes were easy for him. He flipped the paged and furrowed his eyebrows. He was already taught everything in this book on collage level. He turned to Ned, who was talking to him about Star Wars, and interrupted him.

"Is there a harder class for biology and science?" Ned looked at him confused; brows furrowed.

"No, this already is the hardest. Why do you ask?"

"Because this is easy. I already know everything that's in this book and in our science book," he said pointing to the book in his hand. Ned looked at him shocked. From the corner of his eye he could see the girl watching him carefully from above her book.

"Dude, we're already in advanced biology and science, how do you already know all that stuff?" Peter shrugged and focused on the teacher that walked in. She started the lesson and explained about cellular processes while Peter started sketching a new design for a project he was working on at Stark Industries/the Avenger Tower. He had constructed a bot that turned water into energy and cleaned the ocean. That way the bot would never run out of power and the ocean would get clean again. He was actually working on a few projects that improved the environment, but the Ocean bot was coming along the best.

After an hour of working on his bot and the biology work sheet, the bell finally rang. He stood up, putting his books in his backpack. Before he could put his sketches in, someone snatched them from his table.

"What is this, Parker?" Flash said with an annoying smirk on his face.

"If you know anything about engineering, mechanics and coding, you would know that it's a bot that cleans the ocean, but clearly you don't." retorted Peter annoyed. The whole class stopped moving and looked at Peter like he was an alien. He heard Ned suck in a breath and saw the girl from before putting down her book, watching him curiously.

"What was that? You know, I thought I had seen you before, now I finally remember where from." Flash smirked. "You are that homeless kid that upgraded those Stark phones on street corners for a few bucks. What happened to your mommy and daddy? Did they kick you out for being a freak?"

Peter felt his blood boil. He breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly, trying not to lose his temper and kill someone on his first school day.

"No, Flash. They didn't kick me out. They died. Now give me my notes back."

"Or what? Why do you even make this? It's not like you can afford building this with how poor you are." Flash smirks, thinking he had won, but Peter grinned, and every trace of victory left his features.

"I have an internship at Stark Industries." Flash scoffed while everyone else looked at him unbelievably.

"Yeah right. Stark Industries doesn't offer high school students' internships. I've checked, believe me, I know." What he didn't know was that the girl from earlier snuck up behind him and she snatched the notebook out of his hands.

"Or maybe you just weren't smart enough to be offered one. We all know how dumb you really are and without your parent's money you would never have made it here," she said as she handed Peter his notebook.

"I am the smartest one in the school! Everyone knows it!" protested Flash, but everyone just rolled their eyes and left the room, seeing it was over. Flash stormed out, his goons right behind him, giving Peter, Ned and the girl the evil eye, but the three just ignored them.

"Thanks for getting my notes back," said Peter. The girl gave him a nod in acknowledgement.

"No problem, loser."

"I'm Peter by the way."

"I'm Michelle. My friends call me MJ."

End of flashback

When Peter had gotten home after school, his family asked him how it went. He had smiled and told them about everything that had happened. He told them about his new friends. They smiled when he told them about Ned and MJ. In that moment he had never felt any more normal.

In the following months, Peter, Ned and MJ bonded a lot, he had joined the decathlon team with and having him made Flash an alternate, they had a great time laughing about that. Peter was even asked a few times to go to Ned's house and have a movie night with him and MJ. They often built Star Wars Lego sets in their free periods and he helped Ned and MJ with their homework since it was easy for Peter. MJ was apparently in the same science class as them, she just didn't show up often. MJ and Ned were also the only people in the school who believed truly believed Peter had an internship at SI.

After that incident on his first day, word spread fast about Peter's internship at SI, but Flash had convinced everyone that Peter was lying because SI only offered college students an internship. He convinced everyone that Peter was a liar and even the teachers believed Flash. Peter had to admit that it was a little unbelievable, because how would the new kid, that was homeless less than a year ago, have an internship at the biggest tech company on the planet.

If his friends had any doubt, he proved them wrong after a few weeks when the rivers and the ocean suddenly became a lot cleaner. He finished his other projects soon after and the air in New York became a lot cleaner because of them.

In those few months he had turned sixteen and was introduced to Carol Danvers. He took a liking to the woman. Whenever she was at the tower, they would have a movie night with the other women on the team. They would talk about feminism while they braided each other's hair and complain about how childish the men on the team were. Peter happily joined them, especially after he had met MJ. She was the biggest feminist he knew, and he completely agreed with her every opinion.

Peter had never taken Ned nor MJ to the tower and he wanted to keep it that way. The only thing he had told them was that he worked closely with Tony Stark and that he lived there. He didn't want them to find out about his past and his friends knew better then to ask him about it. But everything went to absolute shit when his science class had arranged to tour the Avengers Tower/SI.

Flashback

"Before you all go, I have some exited news regarding the field trip for this year," said Mr. Harrington at the end of his lesson. Everyone stopped talking at the mention of the field trip. Peter had never gone on a field trip before and was exited to finally go.

"The administration arranged for us to tour Stark Industries." Everyone started to cheer but the teachers quickly quieted them. "The trip is on Friday and the permission slips are already sent to your parents, or guardians. You don't have to take your own lunch; one will be provided for you." The bell rang and everyone walked out of the room talking excitedly. Peter groaned.

"Are you okay dude?" Peter reluctantly nodded. He knew his friend was trying to suppress his excitement, but his eyes betrayed him. Next to him MJ was stifling her laugh. He groaned again.

"It's not funny. Mr. Stark is going to annoy the hell out of me. He will try to embarrass me as much as he can." Maybe he could convince them all not to interrupt the trip, but he couldn't talk to every SI employee and intern in those two days and tell them that they had to act like they didn't know him. "And don't even start about Flash, he will die the moment he sets foot in the tower," said Peter flinching.

He remembered earlier that week when he had come home in a bad mood because Flash was talking shit about his parents. He told them about how much he hated Flash and wanted to kill the kid. To calm Peter down, they watched a movie that night, cuddled up on the big couch. Of course, he hadn't told Ned and MJ about how close he was with them all and he feared that the most. He didn't want his entire class to find out about how he was adopted by the Tony 'I am Iron Man' Stark. His entire life would go back to abnormal again. Not that it ever was fully normal, no one trains with the avengers every week, but he had felt the most normal he's ever felt in years.

"It's a little funny," said MJ smiling before looking at him with sympathy. "Look at it from the bright side, you can prove everyone that you're not a liar. And Flash's reputation will be destroyed." Those were two very good points, but he still didn't want anyone to find out how close he really was with them.

When he got home later that day, he gathered everyone in the living room before dinner. If the teacher hadn't sent the permission slip through mail, he could have hidden it from them all and lie about having a bad day so that he could stay home, but that wasn't what happened, so he had to go.

"I have a field trip to the tower in two days with my class. I don't want any of you guys to interrupt it." The all looked confused before Carol spoke up.

"Why?"

"Because I've never felt this normal in my entire life and I don't want a stupid field trip to change that. I don't want anyone to know that I live here. I mean, Ned and MJ know but they don't know that I was adopted by dad and I don't want them to find out, same goes for my class." They smiled at him, understanding why he wouldn't want them around when his class was at the tower.

"Okay," said Tony. Peter looked at him, not expecting him to agree.

"Okay?"

"Yeah Pete, if you don't want us around to keep felling normal that's okay. You deserve the world kid; we would be happy to help you." The others nodded. Peter smiled brightly and joined them on the couch, pulling them in a group hug.

"Thank you, guys, that means the world to me."

"No problem Pete."

Two days later he found himself boarding the yellow bright school bus that would bring him to his grave. Ned, MJ, and Peter sat down in the front, as far away from Flash and his goons. Flash hadn't stopped talking about how he was going to expose Peter as a liar for the last two days and Peter's urge to choke the bully to death grew with the minute.

They were almost there when Flash's taunts started.

"This is your last chance to come clean about lying, Parker!" Peter, Ned and MJ ignored him.

"I'm gonna prove to everyone that you're a liar!" Peter groaned in annoyance.

"Maybe that's the reason your parents left you? They didn't want to live with a lying freak!" Peter's head snapped in Flash's direction. He was gripping the seat in front of him, trying not to lash out at the boy and kill him. Peter knew that if he lost control Flash would be dead within seconds. Luckily the teacher stepped in.

"That's enough Flash. That's one strike, two more and you're going home," said Mr. Harrington. He looked at Peter worriedly, just like Ned and MJ. Mr. Harrington knew Peter's parents were a rough subject for him. He didn't know what happened to them, only that they died, or what had happened to Peter after that, but he knew it was something bad. Every time someone asked him something about his past, his eyes would turn cold and his face would straighten. He believed that the boy had an internship at SI, he was after all the brightest student he had ever had in his entire career.

Five minutes later the bus rolled up in front of the tower and everyone rushed to get out. When they entered the building, everyone except Peter and MJ stopped and looked in awe. Peter was used to it by now and MJ wasn't easy to impress, she was a lot like Pepper. Mr. Harrington clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, it did the trick.

"I want you all to wait here while I go to the reception and announce that we're here. Don't walk off and be respectful to everyone." With that he walked to the reception. After a few minutes he returned with a woman in a lab coat. Peter recognized her as one of the newer interns, Lauren he thought her name was. He had worked with her a few days ago on her project, helping her to find a way to make her invention as cheap as possible. 

"Hello everyone. My name is Lauren and I'm your tour guide for today. With me I have a basket with visitor badges in it. Please come collect your badge when I call your name. After that we will go through security and then we will go to the museum," Lauren said. She started calling their names and gave them their badge. When she was done Peter hadn't gotten a badge. He knew about SI's policy against reprinting badges. It didn't go unnoticed and soon Flash called him out on it.

"Peter didn't get a badge," said Flash, grinning. Lauren looked confused until she spotted the boy in the back.

"You can use your own badge, right Peter?" He nodded, fished his badge out of his pocket and clipped it on his shirt. His badge was different from the others. They all had gotten a white badge with a black big number one on it, Peter's badge was dark red with a golden number nine. Someone noticed and decided to ask what it meant.

"There are different levels of security here in the tower. You guys all have a white badge with a lever one clearance. That means you're visitors. Here there are seven different colors; white, black, green, blue, purple, yellow and dark red. The number indicates the floors you can go to. I have the number four, that means I'm allowed to go on the first forty floors. For visitors it's different. There are only two levels for visitors, one for tour groups and two for the press. As a visitor you must be accompanied by someone with a number three or higher. Peter has a dark red with a golden number nine, that's the highest there is. The number nine means he can get up to the ninetieth floor and the gold means he has access to the penthouse levels on floor ninety-one till ninety-three. That guy has access to the entire tower, and nobody knows why," explained Lauren. Peter sighed, there goes his chance of ever being normal.

Lauren led them to the security gates and scanned her badge, instructing the others to do the same. When they scanned their badge, F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced their name, badge color and badge number. Peter went last, Ned and MJ right before him.

"Ned Leeds, white badge, one, visitor."

"Michelle Jones, white badge, one, visitor," said F.R.I.D.A.Y. through her speakers. Peter sighed deeply and scanned his badge.

"Peter, dark red, gold nine, resident. You're home early Peter. Would you like me to inform boss of your arrival?" Peter sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot the last couple of weeks. He could see the shocked faces of his classmates, the furious one on Flash's, the shocked but proud one on his teachers', and the smug one on his friends'.

"Yeah sure, why the heck not," answered Peter, not really seeing any chance to convince his class that he didn't live there. After that Lauren quickly started the tour again. She took them up to the Avengers museum. There was an exhibit of every Avenger. MJ walked to the Black Widow exhibit with Ned and Peter trailing behind her. After a few minutes Flash walked up to them.

"How'd you do it Parker? Did you pay her to give you a badge and act like she knew you? Tell me!" Flash sneered angrily. Peter smirked, turned his back to Flash and walked to Captain America's exhibit, Ned and MJ next to him. Peter knew that letting Flash behind, unanswered, angered the bully more than hearing something he didn't want to hear.

After the museum they went to one of the R&D labs. It was a boring lab; Peter had seen way better tech in his dad's lab. After visiting the PR department, they went to lunch. He knew his family had instructed the cook to give more food to Peter, because his high metabolism burned it way faster. Some classmates had noticed he had gotten a lot more, but no one said anything. After lunch they went to the intern labs.

"It's not as busy now, because most interns have classes right now so we're going to let you build a robot designed by one of our engineers. Get in groups of three and find a workstation to work on. All the needed parts are in the box on top of it." Peter, Ned and MJ choose a worktable in the back, Flash with two of his goons choose two tables in front of them. When Lauren told them they could start, Peter searched the parts. As soon as he saw them, he laughed. He was the one that had designed the robots.

He was bored and Tony was out Iron Man-ing so Peter built a ton of little robots that could bow. Tony had laughed when he came back to find Peter sitting on the ground, surrounded by two dozen little robots, all bowing to him.

Ned looked at him puzzled and Peter smiled, explaining to his friends why he was laughing. After he told them Ned was on the floor laughing and MJ was trying to stifle her laugh. Suddenly Peter's Spidey-sense tingled. He looked around, searching for danger when he saw Flash's robot spark. He leaped from his seat, jumping over his worktable and the one between them and Flash. It was too late for Peter to get Flash on the ground before it exploded so he shielded his bully from the explosion with his own body. He felt the blow hit him, and something pierced his back. He fell on the ground with Flash under him. He heard the scared screams of his classmates and the gasps of surprise. As soon as he knew it was safe, he rolled off of Flash. His bully stood up as fast as he could, stumbling away from the boy that saved his life. Peter stood up, pain in his shoulder. It didn't bother him much.

"Peter! You're on fire!" yelled Ned worriedly. Peter quickly looked at his hoodie, his hood had caught a spark and was on fire. Peter quickly took his hoodie off and stamped on it till the fire was out. He was confused when he heard the gasps of the others. He looked at them and saw the terror in their eyes. He furrowed his brows, confused as to why everyone was looking at him like that. He heard the door open and he turned his head towards it. His dad came rushing in, The entire team and his mom right behind him. A cold breeze hit his back. His eyes widened. He had forgotten to put a shirt on under his hoodie. Everyone could see his scars. He was frozen in place, fear and horror covering his features.

"Peter! Are you okay? We heard an explosion and F.R.I.D.A.Y. said you were there." He heard his mom say. He snapped out of his trance and nodded. She engulfed him in a quick hug while the others were putting out the small fire the explosion had made. Soon his dad was by his side and looked him once over.

"You have a deep cut in your shoulder, that's gonna need stitches," said Tony worriedly.

"I'm fine dad, really, I can barely feel it." Everyone in the room, including MJ and excluding the team and his mom, were shocked about the exchange and the scars that covered Peter's upper body. Peter sighed. He couldn't hide anymore. The truth was out. Natasha laid a comforting arm around his shoulders. MJ was the first to speak up.

"Peter, who did this to you?" She asked carefully. Peter really didn't like talking about it. It was a lot more bearable to talk about now that he had a family he could talk to, but that didn't change the fact that it was his trauma, and traumas will always stay with you. It gets easier with time, but they never fully leave. Peter saw Carol was about to speak up, but he spoke up first.

"It's fine, they have the right to know," said Peter, directed towards his family. He saw some were reluctant, but they didn't say anything. Peter turned to his class and sat down on the ground.

"This is gonna be a long explanation so we might as well get comfortable." The others followed his example and sat down on the ground in front of him, his family behind and next to him. Peter breathed in deeply before he started explaining.

"After my parents had died in a plane crash, I lived in an orphanage for two years, before I was taken by HYDRA." Peter's classmates, teacher and the tour guide gasped. Peter continued, "They experimented on me and many others in the facility, but I was the first successful one. They had made me into a weapon by the time I reached my tenth birthday. Almost every day I was there, they would torture me," he said, swallowing the lump in his throat and pushing back the tears in his eyes. Peter could see them all grow pale, but he ignored the looks they were giving him.

"To keep things a little shorter, I escaped when I was fourteen, faking my own death and fleeing to New York. I lived on the streets for a year, fixing and upgrading Stark phones, so that I could buy food. One day Tony walked up to me and offered me a deal. I could get a place to stay and in return I would work for him. I agreed and moved into the tower. He found out I was smarter than most of his scientists and offered me the position to be his personal intern. That's when I met the entire team. We clicked and they became my family. That's the shortest version I have. Any questions?" He waited for a few minutes, letting them take it all in. A few hands went up and Peter choose the one closest to him.

"Did you ever kill anyone?" Peter swallowed. He bowed his head in shame, thinking about every person he had killed. The faces of his victims will never leave him, haunting him till his last breath. He looked up again, tear rolling down his cheek.

"Yes."

"How many?" asked one of Flash's goons. Peter looked them in the eyes, his own eyes showing a sea of pain and guilt, all so raw, it brought others to tears.

"Too many to count," Peter said honestly. "I remember them all."

It was silent for what seemed like hours but were only minutes, before MJ scooted over to Peter and embraced him in a hug, tears in her own eyes. Not long after Ned joined them. His class could his shoulders shaking, quiet sobs escaping. They sat there for a few minutes, thinking about everything Peter had just told them. When Peter, Ned and MJ broke apart, Bruce handed him a shirt, which Peter quickly put on, hiding away most of his scars. It's true that wounds fade with time, but they never go fully away. Peter's scars, mental and physical scars, were what made him into the boy he was that day and will make him into the man he's going to be in the future.

"Oh my god. I bullied a HYDRA agent. You could've killed me, every second of every day, but you didn't," said Flash shocked, face like he had seen a ghost. The Avengers and Peter looked at him.

"Yes, and if you don't stop, I'm not gonna hold back anymore, so stop bullying people. If I find out you ever bullied someone again, I'm gonna come after you, and make sure you can never hurt anyone else. What you did to me and my friends was unacceptable. I didn't fight back, not because I couldn't, I can kill you in 0.2 seconds, but because if I fought back, you would start bullying someone who couldn't take it. You're lucky I have enough self-control to not kill you, right here, right now," said Peter threateningly.

"And we won't hold him back, we will help him," added Carol, powering up her fists. Flash nodded terrified; eyes wide from fear.

"I-I p-promise I w-will n-never h-hurt an-anyone else, e-ever a-again," he stuttered. Peter nodded with a small smile. Natasha ruffled his hair and the others all smiled at the brave boy in front of them. He had gone through so much, and he was still standing. He was the bravest soul they had ever met, and they loved him more than they loved themselves.

Somewhere, very deep inside, Peter was thankful for HYDRA because without them, he would never have met his super awesome, super crazy, family.

End of flashback


End file.
